To participate in joint clinical investigations in cooperation with the Radiation Therapy Oncology Group. This institution hopes to present a significant number of cases to a number of clinical trials and other cooperative studies being conducted and planned by the Radiation Therapy Oncology Group. This will increase the number of patients available for evaluation and therefore provide answers to problems in the cure and palliation of cancer and the complications of radiation therapy more rapidly. This institution will also encourage accession of cases from other non-R.T.O.G. member institutions in the community.